Meet Yukiko Aizen
by eeveegirly
Summary: Yukiko is Sōsuke Aizen's one and only kid. She has risen in the ranks to become head of the assassination squad and is said to be the strongest Shinigami. Still, who exactly is Yukiko Aizen? What made her who she is?
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

**Hey everyone! Guess what?! I am not dead! YAY! Not only that but it is my birthday and in the birthday spirit I decided to post a new story about my newest OC, Yukiko Sosuke from Bleach! I have recently fallen in love with the anime and just HAD to make my own OC! This story will be dealing with her past and what made her be who she is today, which is the best assassin in the Soul Society! Hopefully you read on!**

**Also for those reading my story Quest for McGarden, don't worry, it isn't completely scrapped. I will be continuing it soon, I just need some more inspiration! It will be continued though! I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... which saddens me **

Chapter 1: The Experiment (Third Person)

"Finally! I've done it! I have made the perfect hybrid between a Quincy and a Shinigami!" Aizen announced triumphantly to his subordinate Gin. Gin yawned and took another sip of his sake. This entire thing was rather tiring, finding a living Quincy woman had been the worst. After they found this Quincy woman, of course, Aizen managed to charm her and later marry her. Now they were to have a child, or as Aizen called it secretly, his experiment. "After all the hard work I have done it!" Aizen continued to ramble.

"I'm sorry sir, but what is the point of this experiment?" Gin asked quite bored. The wife of Aizen's angered him greatly, she was just too preppy!

"This experiment will change the world Gin. It will decide who lives and who dies. It'll be very important to us," Aizen tried to explain. Mostly the thought of having a little one around hurt Gin's head, which made him drink more sake.

"Won't having a child here hinder our ability to do things? Plus, what if they do not agree with your goals?" Gin asked curiously. He was just drunk enough to actually seem interested. That, sadly, was not drunk enough for him at the moment. He down more sake, wishing he had Rangiku to share it with. At least the love he harbored for Rangiku was real, unlike Aizen's love for his 'wife'.

"Do you honestly think we are keeping it with us while it is young? No no Gin, that would hinder our success. I have picked a small Quincy village for it to live as an orphan till it's powers unleash. Then, we shall come and proclaim we finally found it, like we have been searching all these years for the thing. As for whether or not it'll agree with my goals, only time can tell," Aizen explained. This did not quench Gin's thirst for answers.

"And your wife, what about her?" Gin asked the question that was weighing on his mind. Ever since the woman got pregnant with his child Aizen referred to the future as if she was dead. What was the future for this lady?

"Oh, the Quincy? You think I love her?" Aizen asked with a laugh, "cause I do not. No, she will die in childbirth. That I am certain of." Gin shuttered, this was a new low for Aizen. How could he sacrifice an innocent woman who only had loved him. "I know what you're thinking," Aizen said interrupting Gin's thoughts.

"Oh? You do, do you?" Gin asked, sarcasm and doubt in his voice.

"Yes I do. You think this is low. Well, my answer is this, some must die in order to bring in a new world, a new power. This experiment shall be of great help, I am sure of it Gin! Just trust me, you'll be happy when it comes of age to use its power!" Aizen announced. Gin seriously doubted it but kept his mouth shut and continued drinking. He had a feeling he would be doing that for a while till the child was born and perhaps even after it was born.

"You don't even know it's gender yet, how do you know it'll be born," Gin reminded Aizen.

"It's a girl, a powerful baby girl," was all Aizen said with an evil smile. _A child who shall only know death I am sure, for what happiness is there for someone with this power? _Gin thought saddened for the child. What happiness indeed.

**9 months later, February 29th **

Aizen was right, the Quincy woman died giving birth to Aizen's experiment. The saddest part was Gin couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

"Aizen? What was the name of the woman? The woman who you just killed," Gin asked while they waited in the waiting room. The Quincy woman was dying from giving birth to the monster that Aizen had created. The doctors told Aizen they would try to save his wife and Aizen did a good job acting as if he cared. Truth was, as soon as the doctors left, Aizen told Gin with a straight, unemotional face that they couldn't save her. That the woman, who Gin couldn't remember the name of, was never going to survive.

"Don't be harsh Gin, it's unbecoming of you," Aizen said turning to his partner in crime. Gin did not like the idea of this one bit! In fact, he detested it so much he wasn't even smiling, which was strange for him. "Besides, I did not kill the woman, this experiment did. Which should prove it's power," Aizen pointed out. It was useless to argue with Aizen so Gin decided to focus on the life that had just been formed. It was a much better idea than thinking of life that had been taken.

"What's the child's name?" Gin decided to ask instead.

"Child, it is not a child but an experiment. Though I suppose it does need a name now doesn't it," Aizen said thoughtfully. Gin clenched his fists, Aizen was not taking his fatherhood seriously! "Since you are so concerned why don't you name it," Aizen offered.

"HER," Gin said putting unneeded emphasis on the child's gender, "name will be..." Now he had to think, what should he name the child. He didn't want it to be destructive, though the child was bound to be when she grew up. No, Gin wanted the child to have a pretty name. It was then Gin looked outside to see the snow falling softly and peacefully, despite the fact someone truly powerful had been born. "Her name shall be Yukiko," Gin announced proudly.

"Child of the white snow? Good choice," Aizen said. They both walked towards the area where they could see the child. When they got there Yukiko opened her eyes causing Gin to gasp. The child had the bluest eyes she had even seen, they were electric. "Due to it's elevated Quincy powers I am sure," Aizen commented.

"You ruined her life," Gin spat angry.

"No, I only elevated her potential," Aizen said with an evil smirk. _Yukiko, don't fall for your fathers tricks, please, _Gin thought worriedly.

**Weeks later **

Aizen's wife had been dead for weeks but the man seemed completely unphased. The woman was just a tool to him after all. Finally it was time for Yukiko to come home. This fact worried Gin, what was to happen to the small child? Could Yukiko live a normal life? Even among the Quincys she would be strange due to her shinigami powers. She was to be exiled and disgraced, but Gin knew he couldn't raise a child.

"Are you ready to go to the village?" Aizen asked Gin holding the small Yukiko in his arms. The girl had started to grow a small amount of purple hair on her head. The unstable energy had caused her weird appearance, or at least that is what Aizen claimed.

"Her appearance... Will it ever change?" Gin asked looking at the strange child in Aizen's arms.

"Don't know, nothing like this has ever been done before after all," Aizen reminded Gin, "but chances are that her appearances won't change." Gin nodded, she certainly was beautiful already. "Now then, let's go, they are waiting," Aizen explained and started to go. Gin knew he must follow, so he did.

Soon they arrived at the small village where an old woman met them. "Ah, you must be the leader. Please, will you take this child? She is a shinigami and Quincy hybrid who needs a home," Aizen told the elderly woman.

"Shinigami and Quincy hybrid, oh dear. This one will always feel at war with herself won't she," the woman said, sounding saddened. Aizen nodded, Gin got even more mad. Yet ANOTHER thing Aizen hadn't told him!

"I'm afraid so," Aizen said, almost sounding sad. Gin knew better, but the old woman did.

"We shall try, what is the child's name?" the woman asked taking Yukiko.

"Yukiko," Gin told her, a tear in his eyes. He was sad to see the beautiful little baby leave.

"Yukiko, child of the white snow, beautiful," the woman said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," Gin said bowing. Aizen looked at Gin amusingly, he could use this child to her to Gin.

"Now then, come along Gin, we have to go," Aizen said taking Gin's hand. The woman waved goodbye at them as Yukiko cried. Gin felt his heart break as he let Aizen pull him along. _So long, Yukiko, _Gin thought.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**Hey! This story has gotten a lot better response than I expected! This is by far my most read OC story! Hopefully you guys all like this Chapter!**

**Update: I was informed that Aizen's name is actually Sosuke Aizen, whoops! Oh well, I have changed it in here now! **

Chapter 2: The village (Yukiko POV)

Hello, my name is Yukiko Aizen, though many people know me only as the Red Death. I am so called this not by the red scarf I wear somewhere on my body to conceal spiritual pressure, but because it is said the last thing my victims see is the color red. The color of their own blood spilling from their bodies as the die. This I do not deny, I tend to spill a lot of blood on my assassination mission. Now now I am getting ahead of myself. Right now, in this stories timeline, I am not an assassin yet. Just thought you should know a little more about the person you are reading about...

**Several years after Gin and Aizen left me **

"My my, look how you have grown," Grandma Shika said looking at him. Today I donned a red tank top with black sweat paths, which doesn't sound pretty but I could pull it off. My purple messy hair had been slightly tamed by a brush and put back into a ponytail, while my dazzling blue eyes shone like the stars above. Yes, I was quite a sight to behold- still am- but only because of my strange alluring looks. Many of the Quincy men offered Grandma Shika a lot of money to take my hand in marriage, but she declined. Only I could chose who to marry and I wasn't going to marry a man who loves me for only my looks.

Of course there were other reasons I stood out as well. Mainly my power. Most Quincys in the area had now and arrows, which was normal, but I didn't. It seemed I would never have the luxury of being "normal" in something. My weapon I summoned was a Quincy scythe, a by product of my shinigami powers. I had get to be able to obtain a Zanpakutō, but I knew I was part shinigami. Partly because Grandma Shika had told me so herself. This power, I could feel, was becoming unstable. So unstable it had begun to scare me.

There was also the fact I seemed not to age a day over 15, leaving me a young beauty. Many people wanted that in a wife. Many people wanted a lot of things they couldn't have though. None of them could have truly handled me any way. My beauty was a byproduct of a dangerous power. A power that would kill them all in the end.

"Grandma! You say that all the time! I haven't grown in YEARS," I insisted as I made myself some toast. Luckily, even all the way out here, we still had electricity. Probably just because it made life easier for all of us.

"I know child, but I remember when you came here. Not only that, but your spiritual pressure grows daily," Grandma Shika reminded me. I bit my lip, my spiritual pressure was growing, and fast. Too fast for me to control it well. So fast, I knew it had the potential to hurt others.

"Is there a way to stop the growth? I'm worried I'm going to hurt someone," I voiced my fear to her. Grandma shook her head, not believing I could be of any harm.

"Now now, really, you think you will hurt someone? Child, you won't hurt anyone. It's not in you," Grandma Shika told me. She couldn't have been more wrong. Not only was it in me, it was to become my whole life. My whole life IS wound hurting people to protect people after all.

"You really think so?" I asked hope filling my voice. At this time I hadn't hurt anyone to the point of death. Though I had hurt some to the point of hospitalization. Those were just supposed to be friendly fights too.

"I know so, now you better get going or you'll be late for training," grandmother warned. I smiled warmly at her and nodded, quickly finishing the toast. "I love you Yukiko," Grandmother Shika said to me.

"Love you too grandmother!" I called and left for training. Little did I know those were to be the last words I spoke to the woman who raised me.

"Ey! Yukiko!" yelled a man. Without even turning I knew who it was, it was my best friend Hunter. Hunter was one of the few guys who hadn't tried to propose to me, and as such, he had become my friend.

"Hey Hunter," I said with a smile, happy to see he was also going to training. "Feeling better?" I asked him, he had been sick for at LEAST a month before. That had sucked because she had to deal with boys throwing themselves at her without Hunter to tell them to stop.

"Yes, lots!" Hunter said with his signature goofy grin, his brown hair falling in his eyes. He desperately needed to cut it but had yet to do so. Hunter tried to flex his non-existant muscles to show how strong he felt. Instead of being impressed I laughed at him, he loved to act strong even though he wasn't. "The only bad part about feeling better is having to go to training with you," Hunter teased me.

"Oh haha, very funny," I said pushing him lightly, "jerk."

"Me? A jerk?" Hunter asked in mock hurt causing us both to laugh. Those were the days, in the small Quincy village surrounded by my kind. Even if I was part shinigami, even if I didn't look like any of them, even if my powers were different because I didn't have a bow, the accepted me. Instead of casting me out, they brought in and gave my a family. I miss those days. At least there I was Yukiko, not 'the Red Death.' "What have we been learning in training anyway?" Hunter asked curiously once we both settled down.

"Well since I technically have the power to graduate, as well as the power of a shinigami, the lesson today is blocking a shinigami's attack," I explained. The teachers had loved using me as a tool to show the class things. Not that I minded.

"Cool! I'm gonna beat you!" Hunter announced proudly.

"In your dreams!" I shot back. We grinned at each other, both wanting to win but not wanting to actually hurt the others. I guess you could say, Hunter was my first crush.

Once the two of us arrived at the training ground the leaders whisked me away to get me outfitted for the training exercise. I barely had the time to utter a word of goodbye to Hunter! Then again, that's just how our leaders had been, always busy. They constantly went on and on about how we didn't have a moment to spare, though I doubted that.

"Hurry! Hurry! We haven't a moment to spare!" the leaders told me as they dragged me away. Once we got there they fitted me in a power amplifying armor, which sent off alarms.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! I do NOT need this! I'll hurt someone with this on!" I said worriedly. My power was extremely unstable and hard to control, increasing it would just be worse. Increasing it was like signing a death contract.

"Don't you worry one bit! We can handle you!" the teachers tried to calm me. That's when I remembered something my grandmother told me.

_"Grandmother? Why am I different from everyone else? Why can't I be normal?!" I had asked my grandmother one night when I was younger. _

_"Oh child," she had said with a sigh, "I guess I should tell you now." I looked at my grandmother in confusion, not knowing what I had in store for me. "Come here, sit on my lap, and try not to be too... Hurt by what I'm going to say," she pleaded with me. This had caused me to worry but I did as I was told. It was just the type of child I was. "Your father brought here when you were still just a newborn, he was worried about your power," she started, "you, my dear Yukiko, are a Shinigami and Quincy hybrid. That is the cause of your strange appearance and tremendous power." Things then started to make sense to me. Yet, at the same time, it scared me. "You have great power and potential, the potential to bridge the gap between Shinigami's and Quincys. Remember that, but remember this too," I listened very closely to this, "even though you have great power and potential you must never amplify your power. I'm afraid that if you do that, no one could stop you. That's just the power you have," she concluded. "Do you understand?" she asked. _

_"Yes grandmother, I understand," I said smiling. _

"I don't think you could," I said solemnly.

"Now now, I know you are powerful, but not THAT powerful. Don't get full of yourself just because to are advance!" they had scolded me. If they had listened then they probably would me alive!

"But-" I started but they cut me off, pushing me into combat. Inside my head I was freaking out, what if I hurt them?! The power I felt then was threatening to take over me, making me dizzy. I was getting drunk off power, and it scared me! If I lost control I really could hurt someone, someone like Hunter!

"Now! Class! Let the training begin!" the teachers said. My body responded almost robotically, my hands going together and one went straight down while the other went up and curved to make the blade of my scythe. My head felt light, I was dizzy, and I wanted blood. As fast as I could I took off and sliced my first victim up. The poor thing didn't know what was coming to them as they suddenly were nothing but a bleeding mess, a huge gash appearing on them. Suddenly my power surged as well as my blood lust. I loved the way the blood looked on my scythe when I slashed them up.

"MWAHAHAHA!" I laughed and touched the blood on my scythe, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yukiko," I heard a voice I now know was Hunter's, probably his last words. At the time of all this it was like the voice was underwater, I could not hear him. I could not stop myself once I saw that first drop of blood. No, after that first drop of blood I became a monster with no conscience, no regard for another's life. All I wanted was blood. Perhaps if the teachers hadn't amplified my powers or if I had heard Hunter's voice then maybe, just maybe, they all would be alive today.

"Stop!" another voice said but that voice also sounded as if it was underwater. Someone, I don't know who, tried to attack but only ended up dead. Again my power increased and I wanted more, I wanted more blood! Again and again I slashed and cut, the more I cut the more my power was amplified by the device. After a certain time though the device started to short circuit.

"Oh no! If that device blows up we are all gonna blow up!" the leader said. Soon everyone was trying to stop me, but that only made me grin wider and slash more. Screams rang out as I slashed deeper and more quickly. "DUCK AND COVER!" the leader said as I looked down, seeing the device was now red hot. Before I could do anything I felt my power going into the device more and more before blowing up in a burst of power.

"Everyone," I whispered as a blinding white light engulfed everything and blacked me out.

When I finally came back to it was sunset rather than morning. My throat was dry and when I sat up I felt slightly dizzy, but then I realized that was the LEAST of my problems. Looking around I saw where the village SHOULD be. I say should because the village was now gone. Where the village had been was nothing but black scorched ground. Complete houses were gone and I couldn't see a single body.

"Hunter?! Grandma Shika?!" I cried out for them, but there was no answer. It hit me in that instant that they were dead. Not only were they dead but I had killed them and now had no body to bury. I felt like laying back down and waking up from this nightmare, but I knew I was already wide awake. I knew from the power I still felt surging through me, power that made me terrified. This power I had been given was dangerous just as Grandmother had said. This power could kill millions.

"Ah, I see, you are up," came a voice behind me. Jumping I suddenly became very aware of the spiritual pressure behind me. That person was none other than Sōjun Kuchiki, head- at the time- of the Kuchiki clan. "I'm guessing since there isn't even any other bodies that you were the cause of this," Sōjun said. Again I felt my dry throat, this time it was dye because of fear. The pressure I felt was at par with mine, we were the same strength. Was he a Shinigami Captain? Was I at the level of one? "You sense my pressure is equal to yours, I sense yours is damaged. You are still recovering from a major incident. No doubt you are the strongest person I have met," he casually commented. Was it just me or did he seen to be ADMIRING what I had done. "Where are my manners, I am Sōjun Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and a Shinigami captain, and you are?" he asked me politely. Well, he didn't seem to want to me.

"I am Yukiko, Yukiko Aizen," I finally told him after a moment. His eyes went wide when he heard my last name.

"Yukiko Aizen? I think I know someone who will want to meet you very badly, but until then, come with me. You can heal in my house while we find you help," Sōjun told me putting out his hand to help me up. I was about to refuse till I remembered I had no where else to go. Besides, who would care if I died?

"Okay," I said letting him help me to my feet.

"Let's go," Sōjun said and off we went. Off I went into the beginning of my new life.

_**Hope you all liked it! Please review! The next chapter will explain how she came about some of her beliefs. Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Kuchiki's

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Kuchiki's (Yukiko POV)

Making the decision to go to the Kuchiki's truly changed my life for good. After meeting them there was no going back. To be or not be a Shinigami, now that had been a troubling question. Having been a Quincy my entire life choosing to be a Shinigami was the hardest decision of my life. Even though it was hard, it was the most important ever.

**A week after destroying the village **

I had been here a week and hadn't met anyone new. The only person in the house I knew was Sōjun, though I had met people outside the house. I had met Mayuri Kurotsuch and had somehow managed to get out alive. He had become increasingly interested in me, making Sōjun concerned. Mayuri also gave me a red scarf, telling me to tie it around my wrist to keep my soul pressure under wraps. No need to blow up the whole neighborhood again he had told me. I tried tell him I hadn't blown the place up but he wouldn't listen. Before he could do some sort of experiment though Sōjun reminded him I was apparently some captain's daughter. That was still confusing.

"Yukiko!" someone called when he entered in, no doubt Sōjun. "I'm sure you have questions and I have brought someone!" Sōjun called again. Having nothing better to do, and Mayuri being done with his 'observations,' I decided to go down and meet them. When I got down there I saw a young Shinigami, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had long black hair which was held up in a ponytail, a slight scowl appeared on his face. "Yukiko, this is my son, Byakuya Kuchiki," Sōjun said, "he'll be staying here with us."

"Don't you mean SHE'LL be staying with US father?" asked Byakuya. It was obvious the boy had an anger problem just from the way he reacted.

"Temper Byakuya," Sōjun warned. Byakuya huffed and crossed his arms.

"Your hair," I murmured causing Byakuya to fix a steely glare on me. Last thing I wanted was to upset him but it seemed I had already done so.

"And? What about it?" he asked obviously trying to hold back his temper, but failing since it leaked out. This caused me to giggle slightly, he looked cute like that. "What are you laughing at!" he demanded to know. Quickly, so quick he couldn't keep up- I had combined the Quincy's speed booster with the flash step Mayuri had taught me over the past week- I grabbed his hair tie and took it out. "Why you little-" before Byakuya could finish his threat I landed in front of him.

"There, your hair look better down like that I think," I explained to him. My sudden explanation shocked Byakuya into silence as he could only blink at me. "Is that your Zanpakutō?" I asked Byakuya pointing to the sword in him. Byakuya puffed up proudly that I had noticed.

"Yes it is!" he said proudly grinning. Then his grin went away and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Where's yours? Someone with your spiritual pressure should already have one and know it's name," Byakuya commented.

"She doesn't have one," Sōjun told Byakuya. If Byakuya had looked confused before he looked completely lost now.

"Doesn't have one?! How could she not! He spiritual pressure is so high!" Byakuya protested, not believing his father. While this was going on I twisted my red scarf around nervously, I still leaked that much pressure? Should I be concerned? What would Mayuri think of this?

"I don't think you understand who this is," Sōjun finally said to his son, "this is Yukiko Aizen, Captain Aizen's long lost daughter." Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard my name. Why did people always do that?! Why did Sōjun say long lost daughter?! Who is captain Aizen?!

"Sōjun I have a couple questions for you and I need to know the answers before I tell you if I will become a shinigami," I told him then. Lately Sōjun had been begging me to become a shinigami, but it was hard to say yes to. My village had been a village of Quincys and they were exactly friendly with the Shinigami. At the same time, I knew I could do great things as a Shinigami with my power.

"SŌJUN?! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT!" roared Byakuya. Even back them authority meant a lot to him.

"Calm down Byakuya, it's okay. I trust Yukiko and want her to know that I consider her a comrade and to be an equal. If you are an equal to someone then first names are a must!" Sōjun explained to his son.

"But-" Byakuya started but Sōjun was having none of it.

"No buts Byakuya. Now I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me Yukiko and I would be happy to answer them. I do ask though that my son is able to listen in on the answers as well. It'll be nice to have someone who knows your story if you end up going to the academy," Sōjun explained. I nodded, seeing no problem in Byakuya listening in. After all, soon we both would be living under the so roof, might as well know each other. "Good, now follow me, I'll make us some tea," Sōjun said.

"Actually I would prefer some warm milk if you don't mind," I said rather sheepishly. I didn't want to sound ungrateful, I just didn't drink tea. Grandma said it was bad for you.

"Of course not, two teas and one warm milk coming up," Sōjun said when he left. When he came back he had just that. He sat it all down at a table where Byakuya and I sat. "Now then, you can begin asking. I may have questions for you too," Sōjun said. Byakuya was trying to look uninterested but I knew he was just as interested as me. _But what to ask first, _I wondered as I blew on my milk to cool it.

"Why does everyone's eyes get wide when they hear my name? Who is Aizen? Why do people seem to think he lost me, my father gave me up from fear," I started. That was what Grandma Shika had said, he feared he could not control my power. Then again, no one really could control it. The most control I got was when I wore my red scarf and even then it was still hard.

"The reason their eyes widen is because Sōsuke Aizen," my eyes widened when I heard his last name, "is one of the strongest Shinigami in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He has immense power that scares most. I can tell you for sure that you are his child just from your spiritual pressure." So this so called Sōsuke Aizen was my father, the same person who gave me up. What did I do to deserve that?! "Aizen may have given you to them to try and train you but he said when he went back he could not find you. Chances are once they found out a Shinigami knew where they lived they hide the entire village to protect themselves in case more came," Sōjun finished explaining. I gave that idea some thought, I had never truly seen any other Shinigami in the village beside me. Even then I was forbid to use any of my power.

"Why have I heard a voice of a girl call out to me?" I asked worriedly. I use to get it every now and then, the dream where I was on deep space and the only thing I could hear was a voice that called for me, but since coming to the Kuchiki's I had it every night. Every. Single. Night. To be honest it was freaking me out!

"A dream? Chances are that's your Zanpakutō inside of you wanting to tell you it's name and to have you call upon it. That's very rare to get it so young, but I guess I should have expected it from you," Sōjun said with a smile. This seemed to anger Byakuya.

"Liar! There is no way you can already hear your Zanpakuto! I don't believe it for one minute!" Byakuya yelled angry. Sojun sighed, obviously worn out from his son's temper.

"Byakuya you really do need to work on that temper," Sojun said gently, but he sounded tired. Instead of saying anything Byakuya crossed his arms, still looking increasingly mad. "I am sorry for my son Yukiko, he has a bit of a temper I hope he one day may control," Sojun said with a sigh. "Though my son does have a point, it is odd that you can hear you Zanpakuto at a young age. I will have to take this to the head captain so they can decide what to do with you," Sojun said getting up to leave.

"Woah woah woah! What to do with me?! What do you mean by that?! Like kill me!" I shouted. Byakuya even looked a bit concerned over what his father had just said aloud. Would the Soul Society kill me for what I am? I mean, I knew they hated Quincys, but just how far would that hatred go?

"Now now you two, I cannot promise that the idea of killing you won't come up Yukiko, but I doubt they will. You are still young and if you promise to help us they should have no problem with you living. In fact, the most probable thing they will do is have you enrolled in the Shin'ō Academy, which is actually where Byakuya goes. He can tell you all about it while I go talk to them, which should be right now. I am sorry, I know I just came back, but this turn of events is rather important. If you can hear your Zanpakuto, well that means you will most likely make a fine Shinigami," Sojun said with a warm smile. "Now you two be good, I have to go now. Don't kill anyone or anything. Maybe when I come back I will have your father Yukiko," Sojun told us before leaving. I sighed, did I really want to see that man? Something about it all didn't seem right. Could I trust someone who let me go so easily?

"What's wrong grape?"Byakuya asked. It was now my turn to get mad at him.

"Grape?! Excuse me I am not a grape! My hair and eye color are the result of my spiritual pressure thank you very much!" I snapped. This caused Byakuya to laugh at me making me even more agitated, but his laughs were soon replaced by actually caring.

"But seriously, what is wrong Yukiko? Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you just found out your dad wants to see you and that you can hear your Zanpakutō!" Byakuya said confused, "yet you look upset."

"Excuse me for not jumping for joy about seeing the man who abandoned me as a child," I said with bitterness in my voice. This caused Byakuya to look even more concerned

"Well, since we are stuck with each other for a while and your dad seems to be a forbidden topic, let's talk about something else," Byakuya offered with a smile. I thought this over, what was the worse that could happen? His Zanpakutō was still sealed so he couldn't hurt me...

"Okay, deal. You first, since you know more about me than I do about you," I told him with a smirk. He looked slightly mad but then let it go. Probably because I was trying to seem all big and tough, but on the inside I was hurting.

"Fine," Byakuya huffed, "but not in here. Come with me, I'll show you a really cool area where we can talk." With that he took my hand and took me outside to a small garden. The wind blew through my purple hair but it was a calm wind that cooled off the day. In the garden there were all the flowers from the 13 Court Guard Squads. "Each kind of flower stands for one of the Court Guard Squads," Byakuya explained.

"What about that one?" I asked point to a weird orchid. The orchid was in the shape of a heart with a small white petal coming down from it, like it was bleeding.

"That's the Bleeding Heart Orchid, it's the flower of the assassination squad. Not a lot of people know about it because it's kept pretty hush hush, but I heard my father and grandfather talking about it," Byakuya explained. For some reason the flower seemed to speak with me, so I reached out and touched it gently.

"This secret squad, what do you know about it?" I asked suddenly very curious. This squad, why did I feel tied to it? If they let me be a soul reaper, would that squad be my new home? Was that it? Could I sense that?

"Sorry, I don't know much, but I do know much about them. I will tell you what I know though," Byakuya said making me a little more hopeful. Maybe he could tell me something to satisfy my hunger to know more. "The assassination squad is a group of elite soul reapers whose spiritual pressure is so great that it is dangerous for them to be I'm the 13 Court Guard Squads. Being sent there is pretty much exile and most get killed within a couple weeks, why they have the bleeding heart as their flower. Whoever is the captain of that squad is known to be the strongest of the strong, so strong they rival that of the head captain. I'm sorry Yukiko, I wish I knew more," Byakuya said and I could tell he meant it. Still, why did I feel so attracted to it.

"No, you told me enough, thank you," I told him with a smile. Before we could talk more Byakuya's eyes widened causing me to turn go look and see what the commotion was about. When I turned I saw and I wished to run away.

"Hello, Yukiko," came the voice I should know but was a stranger to me. The voice of Sōsuke Aizen.

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tragic Events

**I'm not dead! I promise! I am having a really rough 2 weeks... hopefully this makes up for my absence! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... which saddens me **

Chapter 4: Tragic Events

Yukiko could feel Aizen's pressure so strong that it was suffocating. If she took off the scarf from her wrist she could counter it and stop it but, what about Byakuya? Looking behind her she could see that Byakuya was panting, taking this hard. The spiritual pressure was so thick you could touch it, would her's add to it, making it worse?

"That's enough Aizen," came a familiar voice that calmed Yukiko and Byakuya down. "Don't scare the kids, they aren't use to so much pressure. Not to mention we both know I am very sick and this amount of pressure is toxic to me," Sōjun said, his normal calm demeanor waved slightly. For a second it looked like he might collapse. Byakuya ran over to his father to help keep him up, a worried look in his eyes. It was then that Yukiko realized behind that fiery temper and acting like he could care less about a lot of things, he really was deeply worried about his father. Had Mayuri said something about this to her before, about Sojun's worsening condition?

"I am sorry Sojun, I did not realize you were still so sick," Aizen said with a small smile, but Yukiko knew it was a lie. Her father's spiritual pressure was much like her own, therefore she could tell easily when he was lying. If you know a spiritual pressure well enough then you can tell the ever so faint falter in power when they lie. While Yukiko had never met her father except when she was young, his pressure still mirrored her own making it very recognizable.

"You lie," Yukiko said bravely holding unto her red scarf. If her father released his pressure again she would try to lessen it with her own in order to help Sojun. She hated the look on Byakuya got when he saw his father look hurt, hated it with her entire being. This man, this man who claimed to be her father, she hated him.

"Oh? Do I? And how exactly would you know this?" Aizen asked, his spiritual pressure rising. If he kept it up Yukiko knew she would have to counter it.

"Yes, I can tell from your spiritual pressure," Yukiko said firmly trying to seem like she wasn't scared. Truth be told, she was terrified. Could she actually counter it? That she wasn't so sure of.

"You can already read spiritual pressure? That is quite a feat," Aizen said with a small smirk, he always knew she would be something else. Here she was, long purple hair and the same dazzling blue eyes as the day she was born, every bit as powerful as he had predicted. GIn would be happy to hear that she was okay, as well as hear that Aizen had been right about the appearance. As if on cue Gin appeared.

"Look what we have here," Gin said with his signature smile, "Yukiko, long time no see." Most people were afraid of Gin when they first met them, or at least uncomfortable, but not Yukiko. Aizen watched her as her spiritual stayed steady, not a single trace of fear or anything. She was the perfect experiment after all.

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked. Instead of seeming to be fearful she seemed to be intrigued by who the new person was. Before Gin could answer Sojun went into another coughing fit, worse than he had had in a while actually. Byakuya looked extremely worried as he held his father up so the man didn't fall. "Byakuya take Sojun inside, he needs to rest, I'll be fine. Don't worry," Yukiko told Byakuya giving him a reassuring smile. The worst thing the two of them could do would be to raise their spiritual pressures, but she knew she could withstand that. Even though she didn't trust the two of them she doubted they would try to kill her. No, she sensed that her father had something in mind for her. Some reason she was here.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked. Yukiko knew that he wouldn't argue long, he was too worn out from worrying about his father and training he more than likely was doing earlier.

"Go," Yukiko said and Byakuya finally gave in and left. Gin grinned, she sure was a cute one this girl. He took a step toward her, expecting Yukiko to take a step back only to find that she held her ground firm. Mistrust gleamed in her eyes as she looked at Aizen and Gin.

"You were smart to have them leave Yukiko dear," Aizen said with fake love in his voice. Gin had heard this fake love before, when he use to talk to Yukiko's mother, and he hated it. For a second Gin's signature smile faltered upon hearing this fake love again. Was he really planning on tricking his own daughter into believing he cared for her? "I would hate for the old man to get hurt anymore," Aizen added.

"Cut to the chase, why are you here?" Yukiko asked boldly. The sooner they told her the sooner they would leave, which would mean that Sojun would be safe. She had the continuing fear that the longer these two were here, the worse Sojun would get.

"I came here to see my daughter of course," Aizen said. _First time he had ever called Yukiko his daughter_, Gin mentally noted.

"I highly doubt that. You gave me up, you gave me to that village instead of raising me. Sensing your spiritual pressure now I doubt you actually feared my power, you just didn't want to raise me," Yukiko spat at him. Gin couldn't help but laugh a bit as Aizen seemed to get frustrated. Yukiko had been exactly right, that was the exact reason Aizen gave her up. The brain this girl exceeded even Aizen expectations for sure.

"That doesn't matter," Aizen said trying to brush it off, "what matters now is that you are home. Sojun said you wanted to become a soul reaper, is this true?" While both Aizen and Gin doubted that Yukiko actually wanted to become a soul reaper, they still felt the need to ask.

"Yes, I want to go to the academy if that is what you are referring to," Yukiko said wondering where they were going with this. Was her becoming a soul reaper part of her father's plan? What did he plan to do with her?

"I will make sure to tell the head captain that," Aizen said with a small smile.

"No need, Sojun told him as well as Mayuri," Yukiko told him quickly. Last thing she needed was Aizen telling the head captain things about her. He may be her father, but that did not mean she loved in. She felt Mayuri or Sojun were more of father figures in her life than Aizen ever would be. Besides, she didn't want a father. The only parent she ever needed and ever would need was Grandma Shika.

"If you are so sure we will leave, just know you are always welcome to come to me," Aizen told her.

"Or me," Gin added with a smile. Yes, this girl interested him. Beautiful, smart, talented, and strong, everything Gin liked in a woman. Yukiko could give Rangiku a run for her money for sure.

"Don't hold your breath," Yukiko told them both, her voice cold. The two soul reapers left and Yukiko ran inside to look for Byakuya and Sojun. When she got inside she saw several different people from squad four carrying out Sojun as a very distressed Byakuya watched. "What's going on?" Yukiko asked worriedly. Was Sojun okay?

"Dad got worse, so it looks like it will be just me and you for a while," Byakuya said, his voice wavering. Yukiko bit his lip, it sounded like Sojun was not going to get better. Was this the last trip to squad four? Was Sojun going to die? Yukiko decided not to voice her fears seeing as Byakuya looked worried enough without her adding to his fears.

"In the mean time you could help me train. From the sounds of it I will be going to your academy as soon as school starts!" Yukiko told him trying to cheer him up. Sojun had told her once that Byakuya loved to train, to get stronger. One day, apparently, Byakuya wished to be a captain. That was still something Yukiko was unsure about, did she want to be a captain? Was it better that she was just a normal soul reaper?

"Train you say? Well, I will definitely make you stronger if that is what you wish," Byakuya said with a small smile. At least he was cheering up a bit. Even if it meant she would have to do some heavy duty training. "Maybe I can even help you call upon your Zanpakuto!" Byakuya said excitedly. Now that was something Yukiko could look forward to!

"Well I haven't been trained in the ways of the Soul Reaper so I am more than up to it," Yukiko told him confidently. Byakuya grinned, ready for the challenge.

**Several Months Later**

Yukiko was now able to call upon her Zanpakuto, but the voice in the dreams was still hazy. Her reflexes had gotten better, as well as controlling her spiritual pressure. Maryuri insisted to be there during training sessions to watch my pressure and adjust the red scarf accordingly. He said they wouldn't want to endanger the school when Yukiko finally went. Neither Yukiko or Byakuya complained, it didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered was that they were getting stronger with each training session.

While Byakuya and Yukiko were furiously training Sojun had been in and out of consciousness for the last couple months. The squad four was surprised he had made it this long, saying any day now he should die. They tried to keep this away from Byakuya and Yukiko, choosing to let the two have visits with Sōjun at the end of the day. Telling the two teens that the person they looked up to so much was dying would feel too wrong. None of them were that heartless. Still, Sōjun dying was becoming an all too real problem. The day he did die couldn't have been a worse time...

Spring filled the air as Byakuya and Yukiko laid on their backs looking up at the passing clouds. Sakura blossoms were falling all around them, some catching in Yukiko's hair- a stark contrast from her usually purple hair. Byakuya grinned at Yukiko lazily looked up at the sky, stray Sakura blossoms surrounded her. Yes, if he was completely honest with himself he had fallen for Yukiko Aizen's charm and beauty. It wasn't really hard after all. Strong, beautiful, independent, charming, smart, skilled, the list went on and on. On top of that, Byakuya was sure she had a future ahead of her, probably as a captain. All of this made her irresistible to Byakuya. It was then that Byakuya feel asleep.

_*Dream*_

He found himself in a field, surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees, his favorite. Byakuya looked around trying to find Yukiko. Surely she was here! After all, who better to share this beautiful sight with than her? Suddenly a big breeze came, ripping off the petals from the trees.

_Child! _came a strange voice, _do you think you can handle me? _

"Who goes there?!" Byakuya called looking around. No one was to be found. No, the only think he could see was countless amounts of Cherry Blossoms, all falling down and shimmering.

_Do you think you can handle me? _the voice asked again. Who was it?! The entire thing was starting to get Byakuya mad!

"Just tell me who you are! I can't tell you if I can or can't unless I know who you are first," reasoned Byakuya to the unknown voice. Surely the voice could tell him.

_I am your Zanpakutō, do you think you can handle me? _The voice was growing impatient. Was his Zanpakutō going to finally reveal it's name?!

"Yes! Yes I do!" cried out Byakuya. He then found a sword in front of him, his sealed Zanpakutō. Picking it up he examined it, it didn't seem any different. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said calmly. As soon as he said it the blade eroded away into tons of tiny pink blades that looked like the Cherry Blossoms themselves. The name, which meant a thousand cherry blossoms, truly fit the sword. Moving around the hilt in his hands he found he could control the movement of the tiny blades.

_Be careful child, I am not to be taken lightly, _the voice said before disappearing. Shortly after he awoke to Yukiko trying to pick off a Cherry Blossom from a near by tree. Man was she beautiful.

"Yukiko! I found out my Zanpakutō's name!" Byakuya called to her happily. A surprised look covered Yukiko's face before she ran happily over to Byakuya.

"Really?!" she squealed, "Show me!"

Byakuya nodded before giving her what she wanted, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Just like in the dream the blade turned into the tiny blades that shown like the blossoms themselves.

"That's so pretty! We have to tell your dad! Come on!" Yukiko said excitedly, grabbing his hand. Byakuya put his sword away and allowed himself to be drug away by Yukiko. Why ruin the girl's fun? When they got there, though, Byakuya found a perfectly good reason to ruin the girl's fun.

As they entered in they saw a bunch of squad four units rushing around, making them confused. "What's going on?" Byakuya asked one. Hoping his status as a Kuchiki would cause them to feel the need to answer. He was right.

"Well you see, Sōjun Kuchiki is near death, they think he really is going to die this time!" the squad member said before hurrying off. Before Yukiko could stop him Byakuya took off in the direction of Sōjun.

"Byakuya! Wait!" Yukiko called after him as he rushed away. She took off after him, equally concerned for the older Kuchiki member. When she got there she found Byakuya kneeling by his father's side, holding his father's hand tightly.

"F-father," Byakuya said, his voice cracking from fear, "I have great news." Yukiko felt her heart break as she heard the raw sadness in Byakuya's voice. This wasn't the hot headed, confident Byakuya she had trained with. This man was a sad, broken one that feared what he would do after his father passed. Feared his father would pass right then and there.

"Oh really?" Sōjun asked sounding weaker than he ever had, "what is it?" It amazed Yukiko he could say this without coughing.

"My Zanpakutō, I learned it name," Byakuya said trying to sound happy. It came out more as strained than anything.

"That's great my son, what is it?" he asked.

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, his voice caught in his throat. This was great news, but the fact his father was dying kind of ruined it.

"Son, I know you know I am dying. I know that. Promise me something," Sōjun told him. Byakuya nodded, willing to do anything. "Only use your Zanpakutō to protect," he said before dying.

"I promise!" Byakuya said holding his father's hand tighter than before, "Dad?" Tears started to fall fast down his cheeks. Yukiko came over and took Sojun's other hand. One last smile fell on Sojun's lips before closing his eyes for the last time. "DAD?!" yelled Byakuya as the squad four members took both Yukiko and Byakuya out of the room. "DAD!" Byakuya screamed, tears falling fast down his face.

"Byakuya," Yukiko said trying to calm him, but Byakuya continued to try and resist, "BYAKUYA!" Finally Byakuya looked up at Yukiko, eyes watering. "Byakuya, come on, let's go home," Yukiko said taking his hand. With one last look at his father's room he slowly began to nod.

"Yeah, let's go home," Byakuya said letting Yukiko lead him away. After all, what else was he going to do? There was only one thing to do, live on.

**_Please review! It makes me happy! :) _**


	5. Chapter 5: Hoshiko

**I am back! Believe or not I am not dead, I promise! Things have been really crazy for me here recently though...Well! Without further ado, here is the newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... which saddens me**

Chapter 5: Hoshiko (Yukiko POV)

Within a week I was transferred to Mayuri for further inspection. No one would say it but they all suspected my spiritual pressure quickened the death of Sōjun. They also needed to see if it was okay for me to go to the Shin'ō academy. Okay meaning I wouldn't kill anyone. Luckily Mayuri let me out to hang out with Byakuya on occasion.

Within a month I was cleared to go to the academy. After Mayuri told me the news I decided to go and tell Byakuya to great news. Happy news such as that should cheer him up.

The walk there was long. Every step I took I felt heavier. Mayuri warned me that surprising my spiritual pressure for so long would have negative effects on me, something about a build up, but I couldn't let it loose! If I did that I doubted they would let me go to the academy. Going to that stupid place was the only thing that kept me and Byakuya hopeful for anything.

"Byakuya!" I called as I entered the familiar manor that belonged to the Kuchiki's. Over the last several months I had gotten to know the Kuchiki manor almost as much as I had known Hunter's house. Thinking of Hunter and the rest of the Quincys I had killed caused me to lose the little balance I had and fall. Well, I would have fallen if someone had not caught me.

"Careful," Byakuya said smirking at me. Despite the smirk his eyes betrayed him in saying that he was worried. Probably worried about my current state. "Normally you wouldn't have gotten so off balance, something up?" Byakuya said, this time he let concern enter his voice.

"I can't keep things from you," I said with a sigh. Byakuya looked at me with a knowing stare. "It's my spiritual pressure. Mayuri warned me this could happen though," I told him.

"If he learned you why did you let it happen!" Byakuya scolded me as he set me down on the steps that led to the upstairs. Byakuya sighed as I tried to give him a tired smile, "You can be so hopeless sometimes. Hold on, I'll contact Mayuri and see what we can do. We can't have you passing out the week before we go to school, that will look bad." With that he left to go find a way to communicate to Mayuri. _Now, what to do while he is gone, _I thought to myself, thoughtlessly twirling around my red scarf around my wrist. Sady I found I was too tired to even get off the steps that Byakuya had put me on. Instead I found myself reflecting on everything that Mayuri had informed me about my power since Sojun died.

*flashback*

"Ah, your Quincy power and your Shinigami power have combined into one, each amplifying the other. This will it impossible to separate the powers," Mayuri had told me once, "which isn't such a bad thing I guess, it gives you extreme power. Of course this power is so extreme that it is highly dangerous and you MUST be trained. If you are not…"

"Then what?" I had asked irritated. I hated it when he danced around what he was meaning to say instead of just telling me. So what if I was younger, I wasn't a kid. Besides, this was ABOUT ME!

"Then you could kill us all," Mayuri said bluntly. This shocked me a great deal. Did I really have that kind of power? Is that what Aizen had wanted? What was his plans and how did I fit in them? "You will be put through the hardest classes at the academy and will probably graduate early, but I warn you. People like you get locked up and killed in the assassination squad," Mayuri warned me.

"The assassination squad? Byakuya mentioned that once, what is it exactly?" I asked. Mayuri didn't normally keep things from me. Considering the fact if he did I would find a way to find out the answer myself, which had led to many squad four visits for his members.

Mayuri sighed before finally answering me, "If the other captains knew I was going to tell you this they wouldn't approve. Then again, they don't know you like I do. The assassination squad is a group of ruthless assassins that take on jobs far too bad for any of the stealth force. All seated officers tend to have spiritual pressure on par with shinigami captains. Their leader is said to be the strongest of the strong. Sadly most only last two weeks before they meet a tragic end." I thought about this, was that my fate? "Judging by your pressure you could easily become their captain, that is if you Zanpakutō is good enough. The minute you take off that scarf you will release a lot of pressure, but no doubt your Zanpakutō will tell you its name," Mayuri concluded. Was I willing to risk others well being for my own personal gain?

"If I never take it off, I will never hear its voice, will I?" I asked a little worried. If I didn't know my swords name could I really be a good Shinigami?

"That I cannot answer, but it is likely that you wouldn't," Mayuri said thoughtfully. This made me bite my lip, could I risk it? "I may be able to make a containment area to where you could take it off and release the pressure, but it will take a while to build," he explained.

"I will wait, just please make it," I told him pleadingly. I wanted to know my swords name! Not only that but I needed to release my pressure at some point.

"I shall try," was all Mayuri had said.

*flashback end*

The assassination squad, it seemed to come come into a lot of conversations I was in. What was my tie with this squad? Was I destined to be in it? To perhaps even run it? Would my Zanpakuto be good enough to dethrone the current captain? Or, would I die quickly into it and never see Byakuya again? Before I could entertain the thought of never seeing Byakuya again he came in breaking my train of thought.

"Mayuri said to take you to his squad, says he has an idea," Byakuya told me picking me up. An idea? Did he make it already?

"Is it safe?" I asked worriedly. This just made Byakuya laugh slightly and smile down at me.

"Is anything safe when it comes to Mayuri?" he asked smirking, "but if it will help you then we can take that risk." After saying that he took off in a mad flash step. _He must be practicing, _I thought amused. The only reason he would be practicing is to defeat Yoruichi.

We finally arrived at Squad 12 within a minute, only because the Kuchiki Manor was pretty far from Squad 12. Mayuri was grinning at us as we walked towards him, making me uncomfortable.

"Finally you have arrived," Mayuri said giving us a creepy grin. As usual Mayuri was being creepy. "I have made an area where she should be able to release her spiritual pressure but I have several captains on standby so they can try and counteract whatever leaks," Mayuri explained walking us to a secluded area of Squad 12. There they found Captains Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and Sajin Komamura. All of them had high spiritual pressure that made Byakuya slow. "Byakuya you may want to back up, if this is making you slow what your little girlfriend is about to do will make you sick. You may go inside or at least a couple kilometers away," Mayuri told Byakuya. Byakuya nodded, slowly setting me down. Shunsui came over and held me so I didn't collapse.

"Don't worry Byakuya, we'll make sure she is safe," he said giving us both a warm smile. Byakuya still looked concerned but backed away as Mayuri had told him.

"Now it is time, Shunsui bring her here," Mayuri said. Shunsui nodded and put me in some sort of sphere and shut the door.

"Mayuri?! What is this?!" I asked slightly paranoid.

"Don't worry Yukiko, Mayuri made this so it seals off high spiritual pressure. We'll also be here so you won't get hurt," Jushiro tried to calm me. If the others were here then maybe it would be okay.

"Now that Byakuya is a safe distance away, take off the scarf," Mayuri ordered me. I was hesitant at first, could this work? Was I ready to learn my Zanpakuto's name? "Hurry up Yukiko! We haven't got all day!" Mayuri complained.

"Now now, give her some room, this is probably really scary for her," Shunsui told Mayuri. Mayuri just rolled his eyes, he really was an impatient man. Slowly I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the release. _Please let everyone be okay! _I mentally pleaded to whatever god would listen. After that I took off the red scarf from my wrist and it felt like a weight had been lifted off me. Suddenly the world around me, the captains pressure rising to try and stop mine from being dangerous as well as their huffs they made while trying to do it, sounded far away and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was among hundreds of twinkling stars. Surprisingly I could still breath after being in such deep space. Slowly I got to my feet and started to wander. "Hello?" I called out to see if anyone else was experiencing the same thing as me. Was my Zanpakutō here? Did it have to do with space?

"Hello Yukiko, child of the white snow," came a voice that sounded so familiar and yet, completely foreign. _My Zanpakutō? _I wondered. "You are correct. I am your Zanpakutō," the voice said again as I figure appeared in front of me. It was manifesting?! Even Byakuya's didn't show itself to it's master!

When the figure finally fully appeared I saw a girl who looked the same age as me. This girl had blue hair down to her waist but around her face it was purple, as if it was framing her face. The girl also wore a blue dresses with a thick grey belt around her waist making her seem skinner, in the middle of the fabric belt was a skinny blue cord with a silver star in the middle that twinkled like the real deal. The bottom of the dress was nearly see through but was the same soft blue as the top, but twinkled in the light. To top it all off she had blue heels with people straps. The most interesting was her eyes and how they were purple, but the pupils were yellow stars.

"So you are my Zanpakutō? You certainly are beautiful," I said in amazement of the girl standing before me.

"Thank you, I should tell you my name. I know you are anxious to know it," she said with a grin. I nodded eagerly, dying to know it. "My name is Hoshiko, child of a star. Makes sense now why you are in space huh?" Hoshiko asked in a playful tone. I chuckled a bit and nodded. Hoshiko held out her hands and two identical swords appeared- well nearly identical. Both swords had a fencing like handle and the blade was thicker than a fencing swords would be- to do more damage- but one sword was white and the other black, traditional Zanpakutō colors. The handles were the same blue as Hoshiko's skirt and sparkled the same, the blades sparkled as well. "This is your Shikai, you'll find you are better at mastering two swords than one," Hoshiko explained. I picked up the swords, smiling at how they seemed to just belong in my hands. Quickly I hugged Hoshiko.

"Thank you," I told her softly as the world faded away. Before it did I felt her hug back.

"You're welcome," was all she said before I came back to the real world.

When I opened up my eyes I found five captains staring down at me. A tired looking Jushiro and Shunsui, the covered head of Sajin (though I guessed he was tired as well since the other two were tired), a concerned Byakuya, and a interested Mayuri. Byakuya looked much more relaxed when he saw me open my eyes.

"So?" Byakuya said. _He must be wondering about my sword_, I thought with a beside me I found a rather plain looking sword. This sword had a fencing handle but the blade was just like a regular straight sword. There was nothing extraordinary about it, but I knew it was a great and powerful blade. Using it as a crutch, I got to my feet.

"Wanna see it," I asked once I was standing. Byakuya laughed.

"You forget, you are clumsy with one blade. While I, on the other hand, have been training with mine for months," Byakuya reminded her. "If you insist," Byakuya said grinning, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." With that the thousands blades erupted.

"Shine like the stars, Hoshiko!" I cried as she split into two. Distantly I heard both Shunsui and Jushiro gasp. Quickly I blocked Byakuya's attack and took off on the offense. Swinging my swords gracefully, as if dancing, I put Byakuya on the defense. Byakuya looked impressed and slightly scared at my power.

_If you really wanna make them worry I have something for you! _came Hoshiko's cheery voice.

_I don't want to worry anymore, but I do wish to know your true power, _I told Hoshiko. I could nearly feel my how excited she got from the words. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over.

I crossed my swords to make a cross and cried out, "Uchū bakufū! (Cosmic blast)" Once the words left my mouth a beam of bright left shot out from swords. It almost seemed as if the force of the cosmos was coming out of me.

_See, your power is great, but don't worry. I won't let you be corrupted. I'll protect you till the end, _Hoshiko told me. I smiled, I really loved my Zanpakutō! Once the light cleared I saw Byakuya on his back looking amazed. Slowly he was able to get to his feet, where I could see he had been quite hurt from my attack.

"Byakuya!" I yelled running toward him to help him stand. His Zanpakutō had stopped most of the damage but he still had some cuts on him. Byakuya looked both impressed and slightly scared.

"That's a lot of power you have," Byakuya said as I put the scarf on. I knew he was right, I did have a lot of power. What would I do with it though? What was the purpose?

"Some power indeed, I'll have to inform your father and the head captain about this," Mayuri told me. The thought of my father finding out worried me deeply.

"Must my dad know?!" I asked worriedly. Mayuri raised an eyebrow at me, curious as to what the big deal was.

"Why shouldn't he know?" Mayuri asked. Everyone was now watching me. I could even feel Sajin's eyes on me. Swallowing I tried to decide the best way to phrase my concern.

"I don't trust him, not one bit. If he knows of my power he might try to use me, which is the last thing I want," I tried to explain. Use me for what I wasn't sure.

"Just don't tell him, it's her power, she should chose," Byakuya spoke up. Mayuri looked thoughtful for a second, trying to decide what to say.

"I don't see the harm in not telling Sōsuke," Shunsui said. That was the first time I heard anyone address Aizen by his first name. To say the least, I didn't like it. In fact, it made my skin crawl.

"Fine, I'll only tell the head captain. For now I am ordering Yukiko to stay with Byakuya," Mayuri said. Byakuya and I grinned, happy at the new order. "No training though, with Yukiko's new sword we cannot insure your safety Byakuya," Mayuri reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we test that," Byakuya smirked toward me. Before I could do anything Jushiro stopped me.

"I would hate to have to put you down. It's going to be hard to keep this under wraps as is, please don't make it harder," Jushiro said.

I sighed, "But-" before I could finish Jushiro cut me off.

"I will take it," Jushiro told me. That got me to shut up. Be without Hoshiko?! When I JUST got her!

"Fine, fine, as long as she doesn't provoke me I won't fight," Byakuya said smirking at me.

"That's going to be so hard though," I said pouting. Shunsui, Mayuri, and Jushiro all laughed while Byakuya glared. Yep, I just had a way of making him mad. Still, I hadn't connected with anyone my age since Hunter died.

"We'll leave you kids together. Take care of her Byakuya, but not too good of care," Shunsui said with a wink. After that the captains left.

"Well, you heard them, let's go," Byakuya said holding out his hand. I hesitantly took it. Maybe I could learn to love it here. Maybe, just maybe, I could learn to love him.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
